You're not so innocent
by jareid90
Summary: A prompt I wrote...Riarkle is pent up after finals. (bad summary xD)


_(since everyone keeps asking I have never written a sex scene before it's why its not there. I am really nervous it would turn out terrible D: I mean I can try if you all really want it, but no promises it would be any good lol)_

 _The last few weeks Farkle had been cramming for his mid-term which had had interrupted a good amount of there couple time. They were finally over, and Riley was planning a surprise for Farkle after class. After her last class she was planning to sneak off to his dorm to get prepared. So she went about her day, but the biggest obstacle with her last class was Farkle was in it._

 _She hoped by then end of it she had a plan to get away from him for a minute. Class had been going on for a bit now when Riley raised her hand Farkle's eyes growing wide as her sleeve slipped down. It had revealed her bra strap, and as he ran the images through his head he was almost positive it had to be new. Luckily he sat behind her so he tapped her shoulder to get her attention. As she started to turn her head "So what bra are you wearing Princess?" when he had turn completely her breasts bounced slightly distracting him. Being a genius, and all he tried to hold back his urges when he could. Though after two weeks of almost nothing he was having issues._

 _Deciding to just play coy Riley answered swiftly to avoid suspicions "It's an old bra baby. I just haven't warn it in little bit." Deep down she knew Farkle paid attention better then that, but she faced the front again waiting too see if he would prod further._

 _With an audible hmmm, and a furrowed brow Farkle twiddled with his pencil trying too see if he had any memory of that bra. He didn't of course, but why would Riley lie about getting a new Bra was the bigger mystery. He started to play with her upper back with his fingers until she turned around. The way she blinked a few times while pressing her lips together let him know she was enjoying his touch. "That can't be an old bra. I am one hundred percent sure I would never forget an Orange lacy bra that made your.." He leaned in closer letting his lips graze her earlobe "breasts that distracting" He used his pencil to point at them._

Crooking her head just enough Riley bit her lip to contain her shiver as Farkle's lips touched her ear. Swallowing quietly Riley scrambled through her head, but she couldn't think of a good answer. She felt so relieved when the professor said class was over. Getting up she grabbed Farkle hand gazing up at him "You need to get your mind of the gutter Farkley. Do you even remember what we just learned in class?"

They started to stroll out together a smirk growing on Farkle's face. "Of course I know..." He knew by the way Riley was glancing at him she already knew the truth. "Nope...not all, but it's your fault. First you proved the teacher wrong earlier which you know your brains are sexy. Then you have this on.."He put his pencil in the bra strap then pulled it out sucking a breathe in. "I can't help it Princess. You are just too beautiful."

She felt her face flush as she crinkled her nose at him "What is with you, and that pencil today?" Reaching up she pulled it from his hands while sticking her tongue out at him. Tugging her hand his voice grew a bit deeper "That isn't helping that just makes me want to grab you, and show you what.."

Riley spotted Maya, and slipped away from Farkle before he could finish needing to escape for a minute. "Maya! My favorite person" Farkle stood by feigning annoyance. "Hey what about me?" He heard Riley giggle making him smile. "My favorite person, and My amazing boyfriend." He rolled his eyes playfully watching the two girls as he gestured at them "My whole life everyone."

"Oh be quiet over there you love us!" Maya shot him a glare with a smirk as Riley pulled her close so she could whisper to her. "Could you distract Farkle for me Please? I only need about 10 minutes.." Maya whispered back "How do I do that?" Taking a peek at Farkle who was standing there with his hands in his hoodie pockets just waiting. "I don't know anything, but please just do it okay you're the best."

She then skipped back to Farkle running her hand's slowly up his chest. Laying a kiss on his neck, leading up to his chin, and the last one was a soft one his lips making Farkle twitch a little. "Maya needs you for a minute, but I'll see you soon handsome."

Getting some of his grip back he slid a finger across the top of her pants. While wrapping his hand around her like he was giving her hug. He placed his head in to her hair so Maya couldn't see, and nipped on Riley's earlobe before whispering . "You're not so innocent. And I'm so going to get you back." With that he lifted his head back up kissing Riley's cheek smirking at the way she was biting her lip. "Okay beautiful see you soon." He followed Maya, as they both walked away leaving Riley in the hallway.

Maya had finally let Farkle go, and he was running for probably the first time in a year wanting to get to his girlfriend as fast as possible. He made it too his dorm room door the place Riley had texted she would be. Taking a second to catch his breath so he would be ready, and focused. Standing up straight he went to open door, but it was locked making his curiosity peek again. He knocked with his knuckle while shuffling in front of the door. "Princess you in there?" He heard something hit his wall before Riley's voice finally rung out. "Yeah give me one sec!." A few crashing noises happen, and he heard a small shit from Riley's lips making him chuckle.

The door handle started to turn, and in a flash he was being pulled in to his dorm room as the door shut behind him. His eyes had to adjust, but when they did the only thing he could see was his girlfriend in a silky purple robe. The rest of the room becoming almost non-existent his mind drifting to what could be underneath it.

Smirking at the way Farkle was staring at her Riley pushed play on the stereo as she started to sway her hips a little to the beat. "Welcome home baby. I made you a surprise. I know you've been stressed, and we been cutting our time together short lately. So I planned this whole amazing night for you with just you, and I. We can do whatever you want first."

With a raised eyebrow he stepped closer to her "So I can pick what we DO first?" He put emphasis on the do waiting to gauge her reaction.

Realizing what she had done Riley stopped dancing her heart racing, and her body temperature rising knowing exactly what he was referring too. "Yep. We can watch some sci-fi, cuddle, or I could give you a massage. I want to help you relax." She knew what he wanted, but this was fun,

He let his eyes wander over Riley then kept walking slowly towards her "Those all sound great, but not what I would like to choose." He started to take off his hoodie, and tossed it in to the corner his eyes never leaving hers.

"I mean how beautiful did I make this room right? I am quite proud of myself." Gesturing around the room with her hands before sucking in her bottom lip when he threw his hoodie off.

"It's wonderful, but I already have my eyes on the best thing in this room. Nothing could compare to it." He slowed down even more keeping his hands at his sides. His whole body, and mind lost in his amazing girlfriend.

Her breath was shallow as she managed to get the next words out despite her lack of air "Why are you moving so slow?" The glimmer in his eyes, and the desire in his voice was breaking her down making it hard for her to pretend she wasn't wanting the same thing.

He finally reached her as he softly tugged at the tie of her Robe making him stop with his hands still on each side. She was in this Silk purple lacy lingerie set that made Farkle almost drool. He tried to recover, but Riley was the only girl that had this effect on him. How she could still make him lose his words, but he kept taking her robe off "Problem is I know you Princess. You had this all planned out, and I was walking slow since there is no reason to rush." He wrapped his hands around her waist then brought her closer to him. Moving her hair over with his face he then proceeded to Lay soft kisses up her neck. "I'm also true to my word about getting you back." He whispered in to her neck before pressings his whole body against hers so she could be fully aware of his growing arousal.

Against her exposed bottom stomach she felt his bulge pressing in to her skin making her dig her nails into his chest. "Okay okay your right!" A soft noise rose from her throat when Farkle kissed her chin while she kept speaking. "You win. I win. Now let's do this thing." Riley took control starting to slide his shirt off while leaving small kisses up his belly then leading up to his chest. He answered by taking his shirt the rest of the way off making Riley giggle before shoving him on to the bed.

A little while later on his bed in a mess of tangled blankets, and some knocked over lights they were both now cuddled up the sounds of Armageddon going through the room. "You really did do a great job in here. Since I can finally focus on it, and Thank you I really needed this,." He put his hand on her cheek running his thumb across her cheek.

Pausing the movie Riley gave him that special smile "Thank you Farkley, and we both needed this."

Snuggling in closer he kissed her softly using his lips to open hers so he could deepen it. Every time Riley kissed back it always felt amazing, and he knew it would never get old. He stopped when he needed to breathe, and his eyes fell on her. "This is pretty much perfection princess. I have the most beautiful woman in the world in my bed who out of all the people in the world picked me. Now we are cuddling while watching Sci-fi, and I don't know how it could get any better then this."

"I love you Farkle." She blushed brightly at his words then snuggled in close putting her head on his chest. Her breath falling softly even though her heart was racing."How could I not pick you Farkle...You stole my heart that first day when you saved me."

His heart fluttering fast he wrapped his hands tight around Riley putting his head on top of hers "I love you too Riley, And there you go proving me wrong." Forgetting the movie they just stayed cuddled up letting the rest of the world fade away for awhile.


End file.
